Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor for sensing temperature.
Description of Related Art
One example of the temperature sensor for sensing temperature is a temperature sensor including a temperature sensitive element and a sheath member (Patent Document 1).
In this temperature sensor, the temperature sensitive element is electrically connected to conductors of the sheath member.
Examples of the temperature sensitive element include an element including a metallic or platinum resistor whose electrical property (electric resistance) changes with temperature, and a thermistor element including a conductive oxide sintered body whose electrical property (electric resistance) changes with temperature.
The sheath member includes the conductors electrically connected to the temperature sensitive element, an insulator that surrounds the conductors, and a metallic cladding member that is formed into a tubular shape so as to cover the insulator.
The cladding member is formed into a tubular shape and is open at opposite ends in its lengthwise direction. Specifically, the insulator is exposed to the outside at the opposite ends of the cladding member.